Tú con tus pactos, yo con mis promesas
by Kira92
Summary: Oneshot-Narusaku- catarsis ."Kakashi-sensei dice que no tengo que enojarme"-"Acostumbrarme a tu silencio va a ser difícil."-"¡Se supone que yo tenía que protegerte a ti!"-" ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"-"Algo que hizo que no quisieras traerlo de vuelta"


**Los que estan al día con el Manga quizás lo entiendan un poco más, y para los que no les dejo un pequeño spoiler por si les interesa**

**Spoiler!**

**Sasuke se enterá del verdadero motivo de itachi y jurá venganza (si, otra vez con lo de las venganzas) por lo que quiere destruir Konoha**

**Fin Spoiler!**

**Bien, me pregunté que pasaría si Sakura se enteraba de eso he intentaba detenerlo. Bueno, esta es la reacción de Naruto ante lo que Sakura hace. **

**Cuando rompiste el pacto**

La muerte siempre está presente en la vida de un ninja, es verdad, pero eso no significa que duela menos. ¿No pensaste como iba a sentirme yo cuando me enterara? Si siempre te he dicho lo mucho que me importabas…

-

Kakashi-sensei dice que no tengo que enojarme, que lo hiciste por el bien de la villa. Es irónico que él me diga eso porque que estoy seguro que él está tan destrozado como yo.

-

-

Realmente no entiendo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Estábamos juntos en esto, _me prometiste _que lo íbamos a lograr **juntos**. Bueno, supongo que lograste tú cometido, _nuestro_ cometido, trajiste al teme devuelta a la aldea…aunque haya sido adentro de una caja de madera, pero lo trajiste de vuelta. Supongo que ahora estarás feliz.

-

-

-

Pero todavía sigo enojado, teníamos un pacto, ¿te acuerdas? Tú investigabas en los archivos y yo buscaba información en las afueras. Y nos decíamos todo lo que averiguáramos, porque teníamos un pacto, porque éramos amigos.

_Malditos amigos._

-

-

Ino dijo él día que te fuiste que lo hiciste muy apurada. Ella corrió a avisarme, estaba muy asustada. Ahora ha de estar caída en pedazos. Recuerdo que me enojé mucho, me puse furioso. No solo habías roto el pacto y te habías ido de la aldea sin autorización, sentía que no confiabas en mí. Sentía que no me habías dicho nada porque creías que yo lo iba a arruinar todo. Porque yo sabía que te habías ido por algo que habías encontrado, yo sabía que habías ido tras él. Y por eso también me enojé, porque otra vez me habías cambiado por **él**. Y quizás te habías ido tan rápido para que no me _cruzara _en tu camino, para que yo no te atrape. Porque sabías que no te iba a dejar ir sola.

_Quizás si hubiera ido contigo… _

-

-

Y realmente, en ese momento, _ese maldito momento,_ no entendía qué podía ser tan importante, tan urgente, para desaparecer así de la nada. Ni si quiera te despediste. Siempre fuiste muy perspicaz, estoy seguro que cuando te decidiste a escabullirte en medio de la noche sabías que ibas a morir. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Sabes que no me hubiera importado salir de la cama a la 4 de la mañana por ti. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir contigo? ¡¿Por qué rayos tenías que intentar protegerme?!

_¡Se supone que yo tenía que protegerte a ti!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Se suponía que tú eras la débil del grupo, la que todos cuidaban. Se suponía que tú te quedabas mirando desde atrás, desde un lugar seguro. Yo tenía que ser el héroe, ¿te acuerdas, Sakura-chan? Yo tenía que ser él que se lanzara en un acto de tonto heroísmo a detener en una lucha a muerte a ese traidor que quería destruir la aldea.

_¡Yo tenía que morir, no tú!_

_-_

_-_

Tú tendrías que estar aquí llorando mi tumba, y no al **revés**.

-

-

Tú tendrías que estar preguntándole a la vida como seguir a partir de ahora, no yo. Yo tendría que estar en esa tumba, al lado de la del teme.

-

-

Tú tendrías que estar viva y a salvo.

-

-

_Si tan solo me hubiera cruzado en tu camino._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Supongo que tendría que haberlo notado antes. Tendría que haber insistido más en que me contaras porque te habías pasado toda una semana yendo y viniendo de la oficina AMBU a la biblioteca de archivos de estado. Pero me quedo callado. Te vi tan entusiasmada, parecía que hubieras descubierto algo importante, y si tú estabas alegre yo también. _Con el tiempo me lo ibas a decir_. Pero no. Hubo algo que encontraste, algo tan importante que te hizo irte. Que permitió que encontraras al teme y que pelearas con él. Algo que hizo que no quisieras traerlo de vuelta, sino _detenerlo._

_-_

_-_

Te fuiste y te llevaste todo. Arrasaste con lo poco que tenía. Ni si quiera me dejaste el sabor de la venganza, porque ese _teme,_ ese **traidor**, murió contigo. Más bien, lo mataste. Se mataron mutuamente. Quisiera decir que ahora _van a poder estar juntos eternamente_, pero estoy casi seguro que él no podrá ir a donde tú irás. No, él debe ir bien abajo, debe pudrirse en las entrañas de la tierra, pero tú…

_Tú debes ir tan alto como te lo permita el cielo. _

_Muy lejos de aquí._

_-_

_-_

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que venías sospechando que algo así podría pasar desde hace tiempo, quizás solo estabas esperando por la última pieza para salir disparada al bosque a buscar**lo**. Una vez me hiciste prometer que haría todo lo posible por convertirme en Hokage. Yo me reí y te dije que ya deberías conocerme, que deberías saber que no era necesario el peso de una promesa para que lo hiciera. Tú te reíste con esa risa que me hacía vibrar las pupilas, y me golpeaste suavemente en la nariz. Me dijiste que si yo trabajaba duro para ser Hokage tú ibas a entrenar mucho para ser la mejor ninja médico, porque '_un Hokage necesita alguien de confianza que lo cuide, pero ese puesto no se le da a cualquier ninja médico_'. Si, tú voz de niña que recita las reglas aún me resuena en los oídos. Yo iba a ser Hokage, tú ibas a ser la ninja médico de cabecera. Íbamos a ser amigos por siempre. Íbamos a pelear **juntos** por siempre. Hasta que rompiste el pacto.

_Tú con tus pactos y yo con mis promesas. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cuando el ermitaño pervertido murió me dijiste que la vida continuaba, que el mundo iba a seguir girando. Que no podíamos quedarnos atrás. Que aunque doliera, había que seguir caminando. Que nadie puede escapar de la muerte, y que eso es parte de tener _seres queridos._

**Y que no estaba solo.**

Pero tus palabras no hacen tanto efecto cuando suenan como el eco de mis pensamientos como cuando tú lo dices. _Como cuando tú lo decías._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Acostumbrarme a tu silencio va a ser difícil. _

_Abrumador. _

_Quejumbroso. _

-

_Cuestión de tiempo. _

-

-

_Todos tenemos algo que dejar atrás._

**Fin**

se que es algo disperso y desordenado, pero bueno, algun día quizás lo arregle.

**Y si apresian la historia dejen muchos reviews!! A todos nos gusta recibir muchos reviews :)**


End file.
